The Rich Kid
by angelchild
Summary: A rich girl wants into the race world...and Dom's younger brother
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Only own the characters that came from my own head. 

A/N - Hey! This is my first try at TFATF, so go easy on me. Please review, I love rexiews so much. Even flames are accepted cause they let me know someone is reading. Thanks a ton! 

Look at me. No, don't even bother, cause I can tell you what your going to see. A slim girl, average height, with long brown hair casual thrown up on top of her head and secured with a pair of sticks, and pretty blue eyes. You'll also notice that she could be a advertisement for the Gap, with her knee length black wool skirt, matching gray sweater, and knee high boots. Or maybe if I just told you my name Corrine Tolis.....does that form an opnion? If not I might as well fill you in. My parents are the richest people in this state. 

Just from the way I've been carrying on I'm sure your thinking that I'm going off on a poor little rich girl routine. But I'm not. I'm grateful for all I have and frankly the fact I have it is not my fault...take that up with my parents. But fact is the one thing I want I can't have. And what is that? Love, isn't that what every girl wants? 

Now don't get me wrong, I've been out with plenty of guys, and I'm no angel, but I have a need for speed. I"m not talking about drugs or even physical speed, I mean cars. The guys I've been out with are everything that I appear to be. Their gorgeous, loaded and full of themselves, and I can't stand that. I want a guy with grease always under his nails and a car that goes 0 to 170 in 10 seconds flat. But the problem is a girl like me can't get a guy like that. Even if their weren't the parents killing me for dating on the wrong side of the tracks their are still the issues of their world. 

First off most of the guys worth having would assume I was going slumming and would want nothing to do with me. More importantly the girls would kill me. Those girls are different from me, their tops are tighter and shorter, but not as short as their skirts. Their tough and they wouldn't stand for me coming in on their men. 

So I take the next best thing I can get, speed. The people around here drive nice cars, Vipers, Cadillacs, BMW's, you know the kind. Me? I drive a 2002 Bentley, at least that's what my parents know I drive. I also have a 2002 VW Jetta, souped up to the max, I even have Nos. Its stashed at a friends house a few streets down who's parents don't set foot in the garage and I have it in good with the chauffeur. 

I've been practicing up in the hills and I'm going to enter their world with a car, the one thing they will respect. They race for money, and I have more then enough to throw around. So this Friday night I will enter the world of Dominic Toretto. 


	2. chapter 2

I hurried home from school, to figure out what to wear. I realize that I didn't need to dress up or anything, but I had to look the part that I was going for. I couldn't dress like the girls, I didn't own anything that tight.......so finally I decided on a pair of baggy jeans and a black baby doll tee. I really don't think anyone there knew me enough to recognize me, but even so I pinned my long brown hair flat against my head and pulled a baseball hat on over it. I quickly looked myself over in the mirror, and the over all affect wasn't bad, but for good measure I rolled up the bottom of my shirt so I showed about a ½ inch of stomach and quickly left my room. 

I was a bit nervous as I climbed into the Jetta, but convinced myself that it was because I had skipped dinner...I was just hungry. I drove quickly down to the alley where the racers met, putting my car through its gears as I went. I finally arrived and parked my car next to a lime green one, driven by a very nice looking blonde guy. I leaned up against my car trying to look like I belonged there, while I tried to figure out who talk too, to get in the race. 

At about this time a formation of 5 cars pulled into the center of the alley and everyone quickly gathered around. Dominic Toretto climbed out of the first one, in the one behind to the left was his girlfriend Letty, who scared the shit out of me. Behind her was Vince and Jesse. I knew Jesse from high school, he was extemely good at math but had dropped out when we were 16. He was a really nice guy though. From the car behind Dominic's on the other side was Leon and in the last car was Dominic's brother, Gino. 

I had gone to school with Gino since Kindergarten, and he was as hot as his brother Dominic. He was tall and well built with hard features and black crew cut hair. He was wearing his usually outfit of baggy jeans and a white tank top, same thing as his brother. I looked at him and smiled, now that was something I wouldn't mind getting some of, I thought to myself. I quickly came out of my thoughts though to observe the scene unfolding in front of me. 

The nice looking blonde in the car next to me, who's name was apparently Brian, was racing for pinks. While I had been staring at Gino like an idiot they had chosen the four people who would be racing! I had missed my chance to get in tonight. The racers were Dom, Brian, Hector and Edward. Everyone got in the cars and began to filter out to the street to watch. I was disappointed about not racing but decided to watch anyway's, maybe I could learn something. 

I quickly got in my car and followed everyone else out and lined my car up with everyone else's on the side of the road. I got out and sat against the hood as three of the cars puled up to the start line. I saw Edward run up to Dominic's car and talk to him quickly before getting in his car and speeding off in the opposite direction. Dominic, slowly got out of his car and held up a hand, signaling for quiet. 

"Edward is unable to race tonight. Is there anyone here who would like to take his place?" I watched for a moment as the guys started scrambling to get together enough money to race. This was my chance. 

I calmly walked up to Dominic and said "I'll race." I stood with one hip out, trying to act more confident then I felt. 

"You want to race little girl?" He asked with a smile. "You gonna race for pinks?" 

I smiled back "No" I reached into the pocket of my jacket and removed a thick roll of bills. "I have the cash" 

"Where's your car kid?" He asked.   
  


I pointed to my car "Over there, the black Jetta with red flames" 

He smirked, "Looks sharp, but does it race? Jesse, check it out." 

Jesse quickly went to my car and popped the hood. I walked over calmly, and stood beside the car, praying that he wouldn't recognize me. 

"Well," He said as Dominic came to stand behind him. "It looks up to speed....and she has enough Nos here to blow herself half way across the state." 

I looked Dominic in the eye "So? Am I worthy?" 

He smiled. "I don't know if your worthy. But your in, lets race!   
  


A/N - So? What do you think? Reviews please! 


	3. chapter 3

I quickly pulled my car up to the line, next to Brian's. I looked over at him and he smiled, it was obvious that he had never done this earthier, and under the cool exterior he was a little nervous to. I smiled back and reached over to turn on my Nos tanks. Jesse was right, I did have enough Nos to blow myself across state, but hopeful it wouldn't come to that. 

Leon was listening to his scanner and finally called out to Vince "All clear! Let's go!" 

Vince walked out to where we could see him and raised his arms. "On your marks" the tension was buliding in my arms and legs. I kept telling myself "This is your moment.....this is what you've waited for", "Get set" I revved my engine Mixing my Nos tanks and waiting for the final word "GO!" As soon as I saw Vince's arm came down an inch we all shifted into gear and I rammed the stick into 1st and let off the clutch as the accelerator was already plastered to the floor. Dom being seasoned veteran at this kind of thing easily took the lead took off, followed by Hector, Brian, and then myself. I managed to catch up to Brian without trouble, but Hector and Dom where a good distance ahead. I looked over and saw Brian going for his Nos. 'He's going for it to early" I though to myself. "But then again we are a long ways back...." I decided to screw and hit my Nos at the same time as Brian. 

The rush of speed you get from Nos is amazing. Your whole body goes back against the seat, like when your on a roller coaster loop. We both blazed by Hector and caught up to Dom, but then Brian's car started to smoke and spark. He swayed violently back and fourth but then he straightened out. He then lost control and spun out before coming to a stop. Now it was me and Dom...I might actually win this thing. 

How wrong I was, without so much as a glance at me Dom hit the button for his Nos and shot out way ahead of me, winning by a good distance. I pulled up in 2nd, followed by Hector and then Brian. I felt bad for Brian, losing his car and all....I hoped he had the money to replace it. I climbed out of my car and handed my roll of cash to Dom. Suddenly... 

"Cops! Cops! Cops! Everyone get the fuck out of here!" 

I quickly jumped into my car like everyone else and sped off. Not knowing the area real well I followed Brian's car. After a few moments of driving I saw Dom running from a cop car, I knew Brian had seen him to when he turned down the alley and reappeared on the other side seconds later with Dom in the car. I was parked in a dark alley a little ways away, when I saw the sops laying a road block for the two guys. 

I'll never know what came over me, but they needed a distraction fast. I quickly speed down the hill towards the cops, one of them stupidly jumped out in front of my car. I quickly swerved to miss him....and hit a god damned telephone pole. 

My car is totaled, considering that the Nos blew a few moments after I was clear of the car. So here I am sitting at the police station being questioned about the street racing, and top it off I know Brian and Dom saw the whole thing...man what a shity night.... 

Meanwhile back at the fort..... 

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! My friend Dan is going to start trying to help me with some of the car stuff so it might look as if i know something about what I"m writing. So keep up the wonderful reviews and I'll try and write more soon! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen that girl?" Dom asked as he came through the door.

"What girl?" Letty practically hissed as she came over wrapping her arms around him.

"Calm down will you? She distracted the cops and saved our asses from going to jail" Dom replied looking down at her.

"Oh, well, as long as that's it." Letty untangled herself from his arms and went to sit next to Leon who was playing video games.

Brain and Dom did a quick tour of the party, looking closely at all the brown haired girls that they didn't know.

"Hey bro" Gino said coming over to them "You looking for that girl who raced tonight?"

Dom folded his arms and nodded, staring hard at his little brother.

"She got scooped by the cops, after she ran her car into a telephone poll and blew it to holy hell."

"I'll go bail her out" Brain said quickly…too quickly.

"Why?" Dom asked simply.

"Cause they don't know me down at the station here, I won't draw attention or anything."

"Ok, here's the keys to Mia's car, that won't attract attention either."

Brian arrived at the station in record time, even for him. Bursting into the reception area he flashed his badge at the dispatcher

"Officer Spielmen, I need to talk to who ever is holding the girl in the street racing incident."

"I'm sorry officer but that girls already been released."

"Who posted bail for her?"

"No one…"

I know that's a pathetic attempt at an update, but this hasn't been updated since my jr. year of high school! I got a review and bio was canceled so was sitting here bored and decided to write something. Perhaps more reviews will spurn me to write further? Oh, and don't be mad if the car info's off a bit, the guy who was helping me turned out to be a typical guy and we don't talk much anymore. Um…so ya, I'd like reviews but I feel bad asking for them when it takes me 4 year to update…


End file.
